


Null

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omegas need to bond, Q, in case you don’t remember.”  And that was nearly a snarl, the alpha pheromones rolling off of Bond in a wave.</p>
<p>Q kept his gaze steady.  “Not nulls, in case you don’t remember.”</p>
<p>Bond’s eyes didn’t leave Q’s.  “So no heats, and no bonds, but still an omega.”</p>
<p>“Not even if you decide you want a bond.”</p>
<p>“Why would I decide that?  I’ve never wanted one in the past, I’m not suddenly going to desire it.”</p>
<p>Q shrugged.  “Everyone thinks they don’t want something until they can’t have it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null

“There’s something about your scent,” Bond muttered against Q’s skin, nose buried in the soft curve where his neck met his shoulder, lips pressed to his collarbone. “I’ve never smelled anything like it, not from a beta.”

“Bond,” Q hissed, pushing him back onto his own side of the couch. Bond leaned back against the arm of the sofa, stretching out with his legs spread slightly. Q knew Bond was trying to draw his attention to the shifting of his muscles and the slight bulge in the front of his trousers, but Q met his eyes, refusing to let his eyes wander past the sharp definition of his cheekbones. “We’re going to talk about this, remember?”

“Why do we need to talk?” he drawled, starting to make another prowling advance across the couch. A glare from Q stopped him. For the time being. “I already said everything I had to say. I don’t want a bond, and I can’t always be back for heats.”

“So why not just find a beta?” Q asked blandly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, pursing his lips in what might be bitterness, or disappointment.

“I don’t want another beta,” Bond stated, arching an eyebrow. Q studied him carefully, his nose scrunching up in what might be confusion, making Bond a bit suspicious. “Didn’t I say this already?”

“Maybe I don’t want an alpha,” Q challenged, entire expression changing to seem more coy than unwilling, the wrinkle in the bridge of his nose disappearing. Bond grinned, moving closer until he was leaning over Q and their lips were less than a breath apart.

“Of course you want an alpha,” Bond told him, lips brushing Q’s as he spoke. “Don’t you want my cock in you, stretching you open, my knot inside of you?”

“You know, knotting is typically only pleasurable for omegas in heat,” Q told him, eyes focused on Bond’s lips. 

“Typically?” Bond said smugly, pressing his chest to Q’s and sliding forward enough for his bulge in his trousers to just barely press against Q’s.

“I happen to be an anomaly in that regard,” Q said thickly, hands flitting over Bond’s arms before settling on his shoulders.

“Then,” Bond punctuated the word with a filthy grind of his hips against Q’s, making his quartermaster groan. “I believe this will be a profitable arrangement for the both of us.”

 

.oOo.

 

That “profitable arrangement” would come into question just three months later. Q had been logging extra hours at HQ for the past week, monitoring a mission on top of his other responsibilities. He hadn’t even been back to his and James’s flat (the one he owned and James had broken into every night until he was finally given a key) in days, relying on James bringing him food and clean clothes. He hadn’t even had a chance to go home after testing a new exploding pen led to 10 stitches in his arm. He hadn’t even had time to tell James he had been injured.

As it turned out, he wouldn’t need to worry about telling James.

“I wasn’t aware I was with an unbonded omega,” came James’s sharp voice from the door to Q branch. Q didn’t bother looking up from the blue prints he was studying.

“It was routing weapons testing, just a few stitches,” Q replied absently, not really hearing what Bond had said. When the words finally registered and he had turned to look at James, the agent was already halfway across the room. “What did you say?”

“I said,” James seethed, eyes blazing and lips pulled back in an almost-snarl, “I didn’t know I was fucking an unbonded omega.”

“It’s time for an early lunch, don’t you think?” He said loudly to the many workers of Q branch just before James reached him. The technicians all looked at each other but shuffled out of the door, a few rolling their eyes at their work being disrupted again by James Bond. As soon as the door shut behind the last technician, Q crossed his arms over his chest. “How did you find out? No one here knows, not even M.”

“It was in your medical files, which I took a look at after Eve told me you’d been injured!” He was nearly shouting now. Q barely managed to suppress a flinch; that was a whole other argument they were going to have.

“I was planning on telling you—” Q started, determined to get his say in before James started his tirade.

“I told you I don’t want to have to deal with heats and bonding, but you still didn’t tell me?” James demanded, standing toe-to-toe with Q, destroying his plan. Q refused to back away, despite the anger in James’s face.

“And you don’t have to deal with heats and bonding,” Q replied as calmly as he was able, pressing a button on the underside of his work station to lock the door. “As it turns out.”

“Omegas need to bond, Q, in case you don’t remember.” And that was nearly a snarl, the alpha pheromones rolling off of Bond in a wave that would have made any omega and most alphas bare their necks.

Q kept his gaze steady and his head still. “Not nulls, in case you don’t remember.”

Bond’s eyes narrowed, as if he believed Q would lie about something like this, this far into their relationship. Which, granted, wasn’t too much of a stretch. He leaned in, sniffing cautiously at Q’s neck. Q’s scent seemed to relax him, as it usually did. The tension in his shoulders relaxed, his scent losing the overpowering metallic tang of anger. After a beat, he said, “I had wondered what that little nuance was. I figured it was from your family.”

“No, it’s the smell nulls have, to broadcast our unavailability,” Q replied dryly, taking a step back from Bond. “Don’t want any alphas seeking a bond getting drawn in, do we?”

Bond didn’t move forward again, but kept his eyes on Q’s. “So no heats, and no bonds, but still an omega.” Suddenly, a smirk spread over his lips. “Is that why you always get so desperate?”

Q scowled, but his cheeks tinted pink. “Don’t talk like that in my office, James. And the idea that omegas are always gagging for it is a cultural stereotype based on two heats a year. But yes, no heats and no bonds. Not even if you decide you want a bond.”

James raised an eyebrow, pecking Q quickly on the lips. Q responded in kind. “Why would I decide that? I’ve never wanted one in the past; I’m not suddenly going to desire it.”

Q shrugged, turning back to his computer, his normal gesture to signal the end to a conversation. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Everyone thinks they don’t want something until they can’t have it.” The way he said it would have sounded wistful if it were anyone but Q.

James, as normal, ignored this signal and slid up behind Q with a hand on each of his quartermaster’s hips. “Now does that sound like me?”

“Yes,” Q replied bluntly, but he leaned back into James’s body. James sighed softly when Q pressed against him and ghosted his fingers along the line of stitches on Q’s arm, touch light enough to not cause any pain.

“You didn’t tell me when you got hurt,” he murmured, no real anger to it.

“Something went wrong on the mission and I had to be back here to troubleshoot,” Q replied just as quietly. “It’s really not serious. There won’t even be a scar.”

“Good,” James said against Q’s skin as he nuzzled the back of his neck, teeth scraping against the usual placement of a mating bite. Q shivered; there was no danger of an accidental bond, but no one had ever dared to go near that spot in the past. At the favorable response James bit lightly, leaving only a light mark. Just as Q relaxed against him, nearly boneless, James let go of him and took a step back.

“Back to work, Quartermaster,” James told him, much too amused to be proper.

“Go bother Eve,” Q grumbled, standing up straight once more and starting to type on his computer.

James just laughed, pressing the button under Q’s desk to unlock the door, and went back out into the hallway. A few Q branch technicians filtered back in, familiar enough with these occurrences to just wait in the hallway instead of wandering away.

Q returned to his work, but every so often one hand would brush against the mark James had made at the back of his neck.

 

.oOo.

 

It was a week later, and Q was feeling as miserable as when he caught the flu a few years back. His stomach felt empty and bloated at the same time; the muscles of his lower abdomen cramping and then relaxing in turns. Even his most lightweight shirt was too hot, never mind trousers or shoes. A day before he had been a bottomless pit, but now felt no kind of hunger what so ever. And yet here he was, in typical shirt, cardigan, and trousers at MI6, hoping he didn’t look as miserable as he felt. Judging by the worried looks from the technicians, his hopes were in vain.

Of course, just as a particularly horrible bout of spasms seized his stomach, James came strolling in to Q branch. Strolling was perhaps not the right word; he stopped short as soon as he stepped into the room, nostrils flaring.

“What?” Q snapped, glancing over at him.

“You need to go home,” Bond told him, stalking over to him with a furious look on his face.

“I’m feeling perfectly fine,” Q lied, then winced as his muscles clenched, as if to prove him wrong. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t care how you feel, not with your pheromones all over MI6!” James hissed, grabbing his arm to pull him away from the computer. Q was surprised by the whimper that slipped from his lips and the fire that raced through his body at James’s touch. James pulled away as if it was he that had been burned. “And you told me heats wouldn’t be a problem.”

“That’s because they’re not,” Q affirmed, still decidedly unsteady on his feet. “I wouldn’t have gone this long without a heat if I wasn’t—” He stopped himself, frowning. “You think I’m in heat.”

“I know you’re in heat, Q. Anyone within a hundred meters of you knows you’re in heat! The only reason no one has done anything about it is because my scent is all over you.”

Q frowned more deeply, sifting through his memory banks. “It is possible that I’m a latent omega.”

“Latent,” James said flatly.

“Yes, only experiencing the typical signs of being an omega in the continued presence of a particularly suitable alpha,” Q recited absently, his mind whirring. “The amount of time we’ve been spending together, plus your scent all over our flat, would have primed me for the heat, and the attention you’ve been paying to the back of my neck would have initiated it.”

“You’re going home,” James told him, grabbing him again and ignoring the shameful noise Q let out. “I’ll have one of the cars bring you back to the flat, I’ll have to arrange time off with M but I shouldn’t be too long after.”

“How are you going to control yourself if you’re in the flat?” Q asked, his mind starting to fog over, just as he’d read about.

“I’m not,” James replied shortly, dragging him through MI6 and growling at anyone that looked a little too closely at Q. “I’m going to get you through this heat.”

“But you said you don’t want to be responsible for heats, and it will only end if we bond,” Q told him, his words starting to slur. “You should just stay away… You don’t want this.”

“I know what I want, Q. And I want you. Preferably until one of us dies. If that means heats and bonding, then I’ll bond with you and take you through your heats.”

Q blinked sluggishly. “You want to bond with me.”

“I want you, and that apparently includes bonding.”

Q nodded as James bundled him into a car waiting for them just outside of MI6. He grabbed the agent’s wrist, looking up at him as solemnly as he could manage. “Please hurry.”

James nodded, kissing him quickly before shutting the car door. He waited for the car to reach the end of the block before going back inside, hurrying to M’s office. After all, he had an omega to get home to.

 

.oOo.

 

It was back at their flat, with the pheromones James oozed constantly having dulled a little, that he was able to think a bit more clearly. There was, he could remember vaguely, a reason why he hadn’t wanted to bond. He couldn’t remember what it was, but he knew one existed. He’d found out he was null, or latent it seemed, and thought good, I don’t want to bond anyway because…

He couldn’t remember anything more. Just that. He pulled his tie off, tossing it over the back of the couch, and undid the top couple buttons of his shirt. He was steadily heating up, in a way he hadn’t experienced before and definitely did not appreciate. He could feel the itching sensation most everyone mentioned when describing their heats, the one that started as a slow simmer and grew stronger as he sat there, waiting.

Even without James there, his scent was so heavily ingrained in everything at this point that he could – did - tilt his head to nose against the ghastly upholstery of the couch and inhale James’s scent greedily.

A key turning in the lock broke him out of this fog, making him realize that he had, at some point, started to rub himself through his trousers. He tried to move his hand away but couldn’t manage it, and only whimpered and rubbed harder as James’s fresher, stronger scent poured in through the now open door.

“Q,” James growled, locking the door behind him and rushing into the main room. Q groaned in the back of his throat, eyes slipping shut.

“James,” he panted, reaching out a hand blindly to grab onto his wrist, onto anything, really. He heard hurried footsteps, and then felt James leaning over him, heat radiating out to sink under his skin and add to the fire already burning. He pressed against him as much as he could in their awkward position on the couch.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” James asked him, though he didn’t seem to care much if the way he was nuzzling Q’s neck was any indication. Q bucked against him at the first scrape of teeth against his skin and moved his hands to grip James’s back tightly, wondering fuzzily why he hadn’t decided to do that earlier.

“There was something… important…” Q murmured listlessly, his breath catching at the first pass of one of James’s fingers over a nipple. “Had to… talk…”

“What about?” another, harder bite to the bit of his chest exposed by the open collar of his shirt was the only reply. This just served to make Q more incapable of replying.

“Doesn’t matter,” Q managed to say after a moment, squirming until he could hook a leg over James’s hip and tug him closer. James went willingly, pressing their groins together and grinding against him without finesse. Q’s eyes fluttered shut as he arched against James and panted. The itching feeling intensified, like scratching it only made it worse. “Hurts…”

James stopped and pulled back, the exact opposite of what Q wanted. He tried to pull James back to where he had been, but his arms had weakened to the point where he could barely hold onto him at all.

“Bed,” James told him, when Q met his eyes. He could barely see any blue left in James’s eyes; his pupils were blown wide with pleasure and had sucked all the color away. Q bet he wasn’t much better.

“Please,” he whispered, not even really having heard what James said. “I want—”

“I know,” James replied, and gripped Q’s hips tightly to lift him up. Q managed to lean forward enough to press against James, moaning shamelessly as his cock rubbed against the agent’s stomach. There wasn’t any skin to skin contact, but the burning solidity of James’s stomach was enough to make him buck against him again and again, enough that James almost dropped him.

“Stay still,” James grunted, biting into the side of his neck in the hopes of keeping Q still. Q just whimpered and collapsed against him, only managing small jerks of his hips as James carried him through the narrow hallway to the bedroom.

Once they were through the doorway, it was a matter of seconds for James to cross to the large bed and toss Q onto it. He immediately arched off the covers, the cotton ice-cold after the heat of James enveloping him.

“Just a moment,” James muttered, already tearing at his own clothes as if they had personally offended him in some way. There was none of the usual care he treated his clothes with; every piece was thrown onto the floor as soon as it was loose enough to tug off, until he was standing completely bare at the side of the bed with the knot at the base of his cock just beginning to swell.

Q could feel a new rush of endorphins shooting through him and the lubricant that had been slowly seeping into his pants started to gush out and soak into the bottom of his trousers.

James’s nostrils flared, obviously picking up on the sudden increase in pheromones, and set up tearing Q’s clothes off, literally ripping them off. Q could see one of his best-fitting work shirts with a sleeve dangling by a few threads and missing a few buttons. He couldn’t care, not really, especially when James worked his trousers off and only bothered pushing Q’s pants down to his knees before shoving his thighs apart and hooking Q’s legs over his shoulders so he could bury his head between them.

His head snapped back with a moan at the first touch of James’s tongue to his entrance, lapping at the fluid that had dribbled out of him. James’s answering moan indicated that he enjoyed the taste as much as Q loved the feeling. Q tried to spread his legs wider, desperate for it in a way he never was before, despite what James claimed, and whimpered when the constriction of his pants around his knees stopped him. James didn’t seem concerned enough to pull back to deal with them, and every time Q tried to lift his hands to tug them down James would lick harder or drag his blunt nails down Q’s upper thighs and any thought would be wiped from his mind.

“James,” he whined, muscles in his legs jumping on either side of James’s head as the tip of his tongue wiggled inside. James slid in a finger next, getting closer and closer to what Q wanted.

“Can’t wait to be inside you,” James grunted, pulling back a few inches to tug Q’s pants off, finally, and spread his legs as wide as they could physically go. One finger became two, forcing a moan from Q’s lips as he bucked back against them. “You’re so wet for me already.” 

“James,” Q ground out, bracing himself against the headboard so he could push harder against James’s fingers. The movement prompted James to curl his fingers, his fingertips scraping against the bump of Q’s prostate. A loud moan burst from Q’s lips, his entire body shuddering.

“Just a little more,” James muttered, adding a third finger as gently as he could in his lust-addled state. Q didn’t care though, too far gone for the pain of the stretch to register as anything but pleasure. Q ground down against his fingers, trying to force them in deeper to scratch that itch. James held him still with a calloused hand on his hip, the touch nearly too much to handle on his over-sensitized skin.

Q bit his lip, looking almost pained. He could feel tears pricking his eyes, the desperation welling up inside him that James wouldn’t just sate. “Please,” he managed to gasp, trying to twist away from the hand keeping him still. “Please, James, it hurts—”

“All right, Q, just one moment.” It was meant to be soothing, Q was sure, but delaying even a second was enough to put Q into a frenzy. He twisted under James, managing to dislodge him just enough to roll them over. He reached back with one hand to grip James’s erection at the base and then slam down onto it.

James choked on a groan, not expecting the heat enveloping his length. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before; it was slicker than a woman had gotten for him, even an omega. Everything was hotter and more intense with the pheromones in a cloud around them. He barely even registered Q’s long, drawn-out moan as he was filled.

He did notice, though, when Q lifted himself up shakily and dropped back down with a low groan. He grabbed Q’s slim hips, keeping him still and making him keen.

“Please, please, James, please let me move, it hurts, I have to move, please,” Q babbled, tugging ineffectually at James’s hands. Without a word, as speech was quite beyond him at this point, James flipped them again. He pushed himself up so his hands were braced on either side of Q’s head, pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside Q , and thrust back in hard.

Q slid up the bed an inch with the force of the thrust, his eyes closing tightly and mouth falling open. James started a rhythm that would be too hard and too rough for any other time, his hips moving without any conscious input from his mind. Q was letting out little breathy moans with each movement, his face relaxed into an expression of pure bliss.

“I’m going to fill you up,” James growled, dipping his head to bite at the side of Q’s neck. Q tilted his head to the side without a word, as if he hadn’t even heard. “I’ll fill you with my come, seal it all inside you until you have to be pregnant. You’ll have to explain to everyone at work why your clothes aren’t fitting right, why their quartermaster can’t come into work for a few months. Everyone will know it was me that did it to you—”

Q’s hands flew up to scrabble over James’s back when a thrust managed to hit his prostate, sending a shock through him. “Yes,” he gasped, a shiver working its way down his body as he managed to register James’s words. “James, fill me up, deep inside, do it!”

With a snarl James pulled out roughly, flipped Q onto his stomach, pulled his hips off the bed, and thrust back in. Q let out a howl at the sudden re-entry, gripping desperately at the sheets of the bed. “Much deeper this way,” James panted, as if Q didn’t already know, starting with long, slower thrusts and then switching to quick, shallow bucks when Q produced a whole new set of noises at one. He could feel his knot starting to expand, making each grind into Q a little more difficult, making Q’s moans sound more strained each time.

Finally, with a considerable amount of force, James thrust in one last time and couldn’t pull out again. He ground against Q once, forcing his knot in further, and then bit down hard on the back of his neck as he tumbled into the white haze of his orgasm. Distantly, he could feel Q shaking under him, but with the pressure of Q’s passage around his full knot he couldn’t muster the effort to do anything.

Q, for his part, had managed to get a hand under himself to stroke his own cock quickly, alternating between bucking into his hand and back against James. It only took a moment for him to come as well, the burning under his skin intensifying before it finally died down a little, all of the muscles in his body falling pliant and loose. James followed suit, collapsing on top of Q, his hips still jerking every so often, his teeth still scraping over the mark they had left.

They lay there for some time, neither really sure how long it was. Q basked in the feeling of James’s weight pressing him into the bed, his cock still pulsing inside him, the way James had started nuzzling at the bite mark on the back of his neck. He could still feel the heat simmering under his skin, of course, but the need was no longer all-consuming. Now he could appreciate what he couldn’t in the middle of the heat, like the change in both of their scents, the mingling of them both signaling they were bond partners.

“We’re bonded,” he murmured, mind still considerably hazy. James nodded and pressed a kiss to the mark.

“‘Till death do us part,” James said in response, his grin obvious in his voice.

Q turned his head to beg a kiss; James gave him one without a fight. Q tried to hook an arm over James’s neck to deepen it but stopped and hissed when James’s knot refused to budge.

James ran a hand down his side soothingly, encouraging him to stay still without using words. And really, that was a rather nice side effect of the bond. Q settled back down, his head pillowed on his arms as he had knocked both the pillows off almost immediately after reaching the bed.

“What did M say when you told him I was in heat?” Q asked suddenly, as his mind cleared enough for him to remember what had happened earlier.

“He said to take as much time as we need,” James murmured, still kissing and nuzzling his neck, clearly not intending to stop any time soon.

“Really? He also thought I wouldn’t need scheduled heats off. I didn’t think he would be thrilled about this scenario.”

“I had to…properly explain the situation to him first,” James admitted, not sounding at all sorry.

“You can’t threaten M,” Q admonished, without any real heat behind it.

“I just explained things,” James told him, then bit lightly at the mark on his neck, making Q collapse into a boneless heap again with a whimper. “Oh, that will be useful.”

Q tried to muster anger, but could only manage a half-hearted grumble. “We’ll just see if you get any of the new exploding pens,” he muttered, petulant more than angry.

“I’ll just distract you and steal one,” James replied smugly, but pressed a repentant kiss to the side of his neck. Q rolled his eyes, but accepted this as the most of an apology he was going to get. As the afterglow from their previous bout faded almost completely, he felt…different.

It took a few minutes to realize that he felt full of James’s cock, but he also could feel muscles spasming around his own length, much as he was doing around James. Once James’s knot deflated a bit and they could move a bit without any pain, Q bucked back against him, causing the head to drag over his prostate.

By James’s choked off groan, he had finally noticed the effects of the bond as well. “I can’t believe I didn’t want to bond with you when I first met you,” James muttered into his neck in a fit of emotionality.

Q just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to James’s bicep, the only part of him he could really reach. “I wouldn’t have wanted to either, right then.”

“I’m glad we do now,” James replied, starting to grind up into Q with slow circles of his hips. Q’s smile widened into a grin, and he squeezed around James, feeling the reciprocal squeeze around his own erection.

“So am I,” Q told him, more breathily than he had wanted. By the kiss and nip James delivered to the bite at the back of his neck, he didn’t seem to mind.

And really, as his bond-mate thrust into him lazily and the heat inside him started rising again in relentless waves, neither did Q.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic came when I was trying to go to sleep and trying to figure out how an alpha/omega relationship would work with Q and Bond. If the idea of null/latent omegas was used before and I accidentally stole it, you have credit for the idea, but I honestly don't remember reading a fic with them before.
> 
> Beta'd by subliminaltwist, who put up with way more whining and drafts and comma splices than anyone should have to face in their life. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is the (pretty much unannounced) gift fic for my followers on tumblr, when I reached 200 lovely people! Cross-posted there with the same name, and I have the same username there as well.
> 
> As always comments/complaints/criticism/marriage proposals are welcome


End file.
